


Play

by Wrathfulsmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Top Harry, if there are more please tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathfulsmut/pseuds/Wrathfulsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dude, Louis and Harry have sex. And Louis bottoms, cause that's how I wanted it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr // Wrathfulsmut

"Are you ready for this? ‘Cause I don’t think you’re gonna be able to handle it." Harry rasped into the trembling boys ear.

Louis whimpered.

"You’re gonna do a few things for me first. First, you’re gonna beg. Beg for me to stop, beg for me to go harder, be for me to touch you, you’re going to beg like your life depends on it. Then you’re gonna scream. Scream my name. Scream it in pleasure, in fear, in ecstasy. Scream it so loud everyone in this hotel can hear. Hear what a slut you are. I want everyone to know my name by morning. Lastly I want you to be so desperate you’ll be willing to do whatever I say. I want you to be a quivering mess of nothing. I want you to want me all day and all night. You’re going to remember who you belong to by the end of this. And you’ll never forget. So are you ready for this?"

Louis licked his lips, eyes squeezed shut, nodding his head. His jeans were getting a bit uncomfortable from how tight they were around his groin.

"Talk Louis. Let me hear how fucked your voice is already. I know how worked up you can get. Let me hear you."

"I-I i’m read-dy f-for this, H-harry." Louis stuttered out.

"Mm." Harry said nosing at Louis’ neck. He bit down on the golden skin, making Louis throw his head back, mouth opening in a silent scream. Harry sucked on the skin pulling back to lick over the forming bruise. "Pretty." He breathed out. He cornered Louis back into the door, arms on either side of his head. He took in the scene in front of him. Louis looked so small, so desperate. "Undress yourself." Harry barked not moving from his position.

Louis nodded and struggled to take his clothes off in such tight confinements.

"Slower, baby. I want a show."

Louis slowed his hands, carefully undoing his jeans-his shirt having been tossed aside already. He slowly slip his pants down his thighs, Harry’s hands came to Louis’ stopping him from moving his pants down any further.

"H-harry. W-what are you doing?" Louis asked looking down at their hands.

"Just wanted to touch." Harry said, rubbing his hands up Louis’ thighs, to his sides and over his chest, tweaking his nipples, and then back down to Louis’ hands. He rested his hands on Louis’ hips, "Continue." Harry said biting Louis’ earlobe.

Louis struggled but eventually got his pants off, standing naked in front of Harry, back pressed to door, front pressed into Harry.

"Now, tell me what you want." Harry said licking up Louis’ neck.

Louis whimpered.

"C’mon Lou. Say it. Say what you want baby."

"I-I want you to fuck me."

Harry laughed deep in his throat, nipping at Louis’ jawline. “Yeah? Want my cock baby?”

"Y-yeah."

"What else?"

"I want you to ruin me, make me feel it." Louis breathed out.

Harry chuckled. "Get on the bed. All fours." he said patting Louis’ butt as he walked past him.

Louis made his way to the bed, propping himself up on his hands and knees. He waited, not so patiently, for Harry to join him.

“Harry.” Louis whined after a few minutes passed. 

"What is it baby?" Harry asked running hand down Louis’ back.

"Please do something."

"Like what?" Harry taunted.

"Touch me."

"Where?"

"Everywhere." Louis begged.

"I don’t know, Lou. Think you deserve that? Because I don’t."

"I I said th-that I w-was s-sorry. P-please, Harry." Louis begged, pure desperation in his tone.

"Yeah, you're sorry? Because you didn't look so sorry when you were grinding on that guy. Remember Louis, remember how you were all over him, letting him touch you, touch you like you were his." He whispered in Louis' ear.

"Harry, please, I'm so sorry. I was drunk and I was bored, please. I'm so sorry."

"Oh Louis. Baby," Harry said kneeling behind Louis, running his hands up his sides, "Your apologizes mean nothing." Harry whispered in Louis’ ear, kissing his cheek before straightening up. "Now, let me think. Where should I start, hm? Should I get straight to it. Should I maybe give you some kisses?" Harry asked placing light kisses on Louis’ spine, "Or maybe you’d like to get rough, yeah?" He said yanking the boy up by his hair.

Louis gasped, breathing getting heavy.

"You’d like that too much wouldn’t you Louis? Always did like it when I got a bit rough. Pulled your hair, spanked you a little too hard, choked you a little, bit down to hard."

Louis whimpered, nodding his head.

Harry released his grip on Louis, putting him back into his original position and kneeling behind Louis, hands groping Louis' ass. "Maybe I should just leave you for a while, but why would I punish myself? Maybe I should make you suck me off, and leave it at that. Maybe I should fuck you with my tongue. Would you like that Louis?" Harry asked, face a few inches from Louis’ quivering hole. He poked his tongue out and licked Louis’ left ass cheek, biting down before backing up. "What you think Louis? Hm, what do you deserve?"

"I-I um, UGH!" Louis was cut off by Harry’s finger’s plunging into him.

"Like that Louis? Scream for me baby."

"HARRY!"

"C’mon Louis, I know you can be louder than that. Let the people outside hear you." Harry said jabbing Louis’ prostate.

"OH MY GOD. HARDER HARRY."

Harry laughed and slowed down his motions, dragging his fingers in and out at a teasing pace. Louis was whimpering.

"You’re so pathetic Louis, you know that?" Harry growled, bring his free hand down to slap Louis ass, making Louis cry out. "Louder." Harry demanded bringing his hand down again and again until Louis’ ass was almost scarlet red.

"Harry, please it hurts." Louis cried, face smeared with tears, forehead pressed into his forearm.

"Did I say you could get off your hands?" Harry asked smacking Louis’ ass again.

Louis lifted himself up again.

Harry removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, licking at Louis’ hole, he teased him at first, small flicks of his tongue, then he jabbed Louis, forcing his tongue into the tight heat.

Louis moaned arching his back in pure pleasure. “Harry. Oh my god Harry, more please.”

Harry backed away, placing light kisses up to Louis’ neck. “Want you to ride me baby.”

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." Louis nodded.

Harry laid on his back, hands behind his head watching Louis climb on to him with shaky legs.

"Suck me first baby. I want to see you work for it. C’mon."

Louis scooted down, until his mouth was hovering over Harry’s clothed erection. He placed a few light kisses on it, sucking ever so gently. He hooked his fingers in Harry’s boxers, pulling them down and throwing them to the floor. He gripped Harry’s cock, sliding his hand up and down leaning in to kitten lick at the tip, never breaking eye contact with Harry.

"Just like that baby. Look so pretty." Harry praised, threading his fingers through Louis' hair.

Louis sucked in the head, only to release it and lick up his cock. He moved down to Harry’s balls and sucked on them for a few minutes, until he kissed back to the tip, sucking it down to the back of his throat, gagging a bit in the processes. He hallowed his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down, his hand working the part his mouth couldn’t reach.

Harry brought his hand to Louis' hallowed cheeks, tracing the indention, "Gorgeous." he whispered, before placing his hands behind his head.

He watching Louis suck him off, seeing the pleading look in Louis' eyes.

"Alright baby, that’s good." Harry said running his hand through Louis’ hair.

Louis got up and grabbed the base of Harry’s cock, slowly sinking down. He closed his eyes at the filling, his mouth becoming slack as breathy moans escaped.

"Perfect little thing. Such a tight little body. So soft and delicate. Love seeing you like this. Love seeing you so desperate. You’re pretty Louis. Gorgeous." Harry praised, hands roaming Louis' body.

"Ugh." Louis moaned.

"That’s right, work them hips baby." Harry said sliding his hands to Louis' ass and squeezing gently.

"Harry." Louis begged.

Harry looked up at Louis, hands now toying with Louis' nipples, "What is it baby?"

"I I need to cum."

"Hold it." Harry said casually as he twisted Louis' left nipple, making him cry out.

Louis nodded his head, lips red and puffy from biting them. He felt Harry squeeze his hip telling him to speed it up. 

"Come on baby, work that perfect little body."

Louis’ legs were trembling, he placed his hands on Harry’s chest lifting himself up almost all the way and slamming back down, Harry meeting his thrust half way. Making Louis scream out.

"Cum for me Louis. Make a mess of yourself baby." Harry said gripping Louis' waist and thrusting up into his prostate at a relentless pace.

"HARRY, UGH HARRY. OH BABY, RIGHT THERE. KEEP GOING. PLEASE, FASTER BABY, FASTER." Louis screamed, bouncing faster, hands moving to play with his own nipples.

"Come on Louis, you can do it. Cum for me. I want to see your legs shake, want this bed to break. Let it out baby."

Louis was shaking all over, drenched in sweat, so close to the edge he could taste it.

"Come on Louis, don’t play with me, cum for me, let me feel you cum on my cock. Let me feel that tight little hole of yours squeeze. Come on Louis."

"HARRY!" Louis screamed out as he released his load.

Harry watched in amazement. Louis eyes were closed, mouth hanging open as he moaned out Harry’s name, head thrown back, the veins in his neck so prominent. Little body bouncing up and down, cum going everywhere.

Louis started to slow down as he came down from his high. Settling for little figure eight motions until Harry couldn’t take it anymore and flipped them over, pounding into Louis’ spent little body.

"God, that was perfect Louis. Always so good for me, aren’t you. The slut that you are, such a perfect little slut. Say it Louis. Say your slut."

"I’m a slut." Louis moaned out.

"And who’s slut are you?"

"I’m your slut." Louis whispered.

"I didn’t hear you, what was that?" Harry growled, gripping Louis hair and tugging his head back.

"I’M YOUR SLUT HARRY." Louis yelled out.

Harry bit down on Louis’ exposed neck, releasing his load.

"Ugh, Louis." He moaned.

"Fuck baby." Louis breathed, slowly pushing back into Harry.

Harry eventually pulled out and cradled Louis in his arms. “That was perfect Louis.” he whispered kissing Louis' temple before getting up to get a wet towel to clean them up.

when he emerged from the bathroom Louis was barely awake, completely blissed out. Harry smiled fondly wiping him down and throwing the towel aside before getting back on the bed and cuddling Louis.

"I love you, Harry." Louis said tiredly.

"Love you too, Angel."


End file.
